


Operación Lázaro

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Español | Spanish, Friendship/Love, Harry Lives, Kingsman Spoilers, M/M, Slow Burn, Team Dynamics, Temporary Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Referencias a spoilers generales sobre Kingsman: The Golden Circle.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Operación Lázaro

**Author's Note:**

> Referencias a spoilers generales sobre Kingsman: The Golden Circle.

En el calendario que Merlín tenía en la pared de su oficina, ese día marcaba el primer aniversario de aquel terrible evento que habían dado por llamar día V, cuando el mundo estuvo a punto de irse al demonio gracias al plan de Richmond Valentine.

Y el primer aniversario de la muerte de Harry Hart, nombre código en Kingsman, Galahad.

El actual Galahad estaba en un vuelo que le traía de vuelta a casa luego de su misión número veinticinco, luego de que se hiciera oficial su nombramiento tres meses después del día V, cuando se designó un nuevo Arthur y Kingsman retomó el curso normal de las cosas.

Alrededor del mundo se hacían celebraciones de conmemoración por los caídos, se renovaban las promesas de los gobiernos de no volver a permitir que algún loco tratara de controlar al mundo, anunciando los avances realizados sobre el medio ambiente y la protección del planeta.

Lancelot había regresado de su misión un día antes y ahora esperaba junto a Merlín la vuelta de Eggsy, a quien ese día le significaba mucho más que su participación en la salvación del mundo.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con él? – Merlín le preguntó a Roxie, mientras revisaba los reportes de misión que le habían sido entregados esa mañana.

\- Ayer, luego de que se reportó contigo para confirmar el éxito de su misión. Dijo que ansiaba volver a casa, pero no comentó nada especial sobre la fecha. – Merlín dejó de teclear y cruzó sus manos sobre su regazo, mirando a Roxie con un gesto preocupado en el rostro.

\- Durante este año, Eggsy ha probado ser merecedor del nombre que le fue legado por Harry, pero no puedo asegurar que sea el mismo hombre que entonces. Sigue siendo un cabeza dura capaz de hacer lo necesario para cumplir las órdenes que le fueron dadas, el chico listo que siempre tiene la última palabra, pero… - Roxie puso una mano sobre el hombro de Merlín, ofreciéndole confort sin palabras. – Es su corazón lo que me preocupa, Roxie. Ver esa chispa apagarse un poco cada día durante este año ha sido duro y me duele no haber podido encontrar la forma de preservar eso.

\- Quizá ahora que ha pasado el tiempo, le sea más fácil hablar sobre lo que sucedió. Sé que él confía en ti, Merlín, solo no lo presiones demasiado y deja que sea él quien dé el primer paso. – Merlín cubrió la mano de Roxie con la suya, agradeciendo sus palabras.

El aviso de la llegada del avión al HQ dio por finalizada su conversación y Roxie se despidió de Merlín para ir a recibir a Eggsy en el hangar.

Cuando Merlín se quedó solo, tecleó un comando que abrió un canal seguro de comunicación. Luego de asegurarse de que no había nadie más en la oficina, tecleó _Enter_ y espero a que le respondieran del otro lado de la línea.

\- Estaba empezando a temer que nunca recibiría esta llamada. – Merlín apretó los labios, aun no convencido del todo de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer fuera la decisión correcta.

\- Espero que estés consciente de las consecuencias que esto traerá consigo si las cosas no salen como esperamos. – El secreto mejor guardado de Kingsman estaba a punto de revelarse y Merlín seguía dudando sobre ello.

\- Si crees que pasar un año en silencio ha sido fácil para mí, no me conoces tan bien como creía, viejo amigo. - La voz de Harry Hart sonaba cansada del otro lado de la línea. – Él sabrá entender que hicimos lo que hicimos por un bien mayor. No por nada es el mejor agente que tenemos, ¿no? Lo has entrenado bien, Merlín.

\- Lo entrené para ser el mejor, cierto, el que se volviera un cínico sin corazón es todo obra tuya. – Merlín no trató de ocultar su molestia.

\- Lo sé, Merlín, Dios sabe que nunca fue mi intención, pero no había otra forma de hacer las cosas entonces. Hubiera deseado hacer esto antes, pero…

\- El deber siempre es primero, ya lo sé. Ojalá no sea demasiado tarde, Harry.

Luego de acordar algunos detalles, Merlín cortó la comunicación, para abrir el canal de Roxie para ver la llegada de Eggsy. Más tarde, cuando este le entregara su informe de misión, podía ver por sí mismo como estaba tomando su agente favorito el peso de ese día.

Deseaba fervientemente que, cuando se hiciera pública la vuelta de Harry Hart, sus temores sobre la reacción de Eggsy no se volvieran realidad.

_Antes_

 

\- Galahad, a mi oficina. Ahora. – Eggsy estaba en la armería, haciendo inventario del armamento que le había sobrado luego de regresar de su misión en el Cairo, cosa de veinte minutos atrás. Merlín había entrado al lugar solo para decirle eso y había desaparecido sin más, esperando ser obedecido a la brevedad.

Eggsy consideró cambiarse de ropa y darse un baño antes de presentarse ante Merlín pero, considerando lo cortos de personal que andaban luego de un par de meses del día V, optó por obedecer con prontitud. Era más que probable que tuviera que salir en una misión luego de hablar con Merlín, quien hacía las funciones de Arthur mientras la organización decidía que hacer sobre la posición, y perder el tiempo no era algo que su superior apreciaba mucho esos días.

\- Si no te importa que apeste a sangre, sudor y ve tú a saber que más porquerías, apreciaría que termináramos esto rápido para poder tomar un baño y sentir que soy humano de nuevo, no este…

\- ¡Nunca vuelvas a ignorar una orden directa de tu superior durante una misión! – Merlín le gritaba casi sobre la cara, su voz retumbando en la oficina, provocando que Eggsy diera un par de pasos atrás, alzando los brazos frente a su cuerpo como protección, por puro instinto.

Esa reacción hizo titubear a Merlín por un momento y ambos se observaron fijamente, en silencio, por un largo rato.

\- En descanso, Eggsy. – Merlín habló en un tono más mesurado, para luego quitarse los lentes y pasarse una mano por el rostro. Eggsy adoptó la posición de descanso, mordiéndose los labios, aun alterado por lo que acababa de suceder.

\- Un par de minutos de espera no habrían afectado la misión, Eggsy. Los refuerzos estaban a la vuelta del corredor donde te encontrabas. Estabas tan ocupado abriéndote paso entre la guardia personal de Hassim que ni siquiera te percataste de que gracias a dichos refuerzos, tuviste que enfrentarte con solo la mitad de ellos. – Eggsy bajó la cabeza, reconociendo y aceptando el regaño de Merlín.

\- Necesito un completo compromiso de tu parte de no volver a lanzarte a ciegas en una misión, Eggsy. Tu mejor que nadie, sabe que contamos con personal reducido y que las misiones a las que les enviamos son peligrosas y muy importantes. – Eggsy asintió con la cabeza, abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero un gesto de Merlín lo detuvo. – Contra todos los reglamentos de Kingsman, te tengo trabajando en el campo, a pesar de no ser un agente, solo porque eres muy bueno en esto y no tengo personal para hacer el trabajo.

El rostro de Eggsy se endureció tras esas palabras y Merlín sintió pena por él. Desde el día V, Eggsy había trabajado en el campo sin descanso, con apenas un par de días entre misiones para recuperarse. Físicamente, Eggsy estaba en buenas condiciones, pero a Merlín le preocupaba su estado mental y emocional.

Por la presión de enfrentar un mundo donde casi la mitad de los líderes políticos había muerto gracias al implante de Valentine, el trabajo de la organización se había vuelto caótico. Para cuando encontraron un momento para respirar durante las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas después del evento, recuperar el cuerpo de Harry Hart en Kentucky fue una operación que tuvo que ser relegada por un tiempo. Para cuando encontraron los recursos y el tiempo para hacerlo, descubrieron que no había cuerpo que recuperar. En medio del caos que siguió al ataque de violencia que sacudió al mundo, todos los cuerpos que habían sido retirados de aquella iglesia fueron sepultados en la fosa común, y el proceso de identificación de los cadáveres no era una prioridad para el gobierno de los Estados Unidos.

Se hizo el brindis acostumbrado, se dejó pendiente la búsqueda del sucesor de Galahad y el nombre de Harry Hart fue inscrito en la historia de Kingsman como el de un héroe de guerra.

Eggsy brindó con el resto de los agentes, presentó sus respetos ante una impresionante fotografía de Harry y salió de misión una hora después.

Merlín y él nunca tuvieron oportunidad de hablar sobre lo que había pasado.

\- Tan pronto se abra de nuevo la posición de Galahad, voy a presentarte como mi candidato. Considerando las circunstancias, espero que nadie más se presente y, gracias a tu historial con la organización, seas aceptado como agente de inmediato. No hay nadie que merezca más llevar ese nombre que tú, Eggsy.

\- Si no hay nada más que agregar, pido permiso para retirarme, señor. – Eggsy se puso en posición de firmes y cuando Merlín asintió con un gesto, salió de la oficina.

Merlín esperaría un día más antes de enviarlo en una misión de nuevo. Solicitó un examen psicológico para que le fuera aplicado un par de meses después. Por el momento, no era mucho lo que podía hacer por él y la carga de trabajo no le permitía dedicarle más tiempo del necesario a solo uno de sus agentes.

Eggsy tenía la piel dura y tenía la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para enfrentar lo que fuera y Merlín confiaba quizá demasiado en eso.

El _beep_ de su intercomunicador le recordó que aún había mucho trabajo por hacer. Su preocupación por el bienestar de Eggsy tendría que esperar un poco más.

 

 

_Ahora_

Roxie le echó los brazos al cuello nada más pone un pie en el hangar y Eggsy la tomó en sus brazos, agradecido por el recibimiento. Se había dado un baño en el avión y había dormido buena parte del vuelo de regreso. Todos los músculos le dolían pero eso no importaba, se sentía contento de estar de nuevo en casa.

\- Vamos, Eggsy, tenemos tiempo de comer algo antes de la reunión especial que Arthur tiene programada para hoy. – Eggsy le ofreció su brazo a Roxie, ocultando su molestia sobre la noticia.

\- Nunca termina el trabajo en este condenado lugar, ¿no, Roxie? – Se le acercó, besando sus cabellos. – Debo primero reportarme con Merlín, si aún queda tiempo, te alcanzaré en la cafetería, ¿de acuerdo? – Sintió el cuerpo de Roxie tensarse junto al suyo, pero no dijo nada.  
Roxie y Merlín eran los únicos que sabían lo que ese día realmente significaba para él, así que no le pareció particularmente extraña la reacción de Roxie sobre su reunión con Merlín. Apreciaba la preocupación de su amiga y no tenía duda alguna de que su reunión con Merlín se volvería personal luego de que resolvieran los asuntos oficiales. Quizá esa reunión sirviera para que tanto Merlín como Roxie dejaran para mucho después esa charla que ninguno de los tres deseaba tener.

 

*/*\\*

 

Entró a la oficina de Merlín, quien estaba ocupado en una conferencia con un agente en el campo. Se saludaron con un gesto de cabeza y Eggsy depositó una memoria USB en las manos de Merlín, para luego abrir el cajón de su escritorio y sacar la botella de brandy y dos vasos. Merlín tomó el vaso que le ofreció y le invitó a sentarse, mientras insertaba el USB en su computadora y comenzaba a abrir archivos.

Un momento después, terminó su conversación por radio y llenó de nuevo su vaso, mientras leía los reportes de la misión. Eggsy acercó una silla y se sentó a su lado, llenando su vaso, esperando a que Merlín hablara.

\- Bienvenido a casa, Eggsy. Te mereces unas vacaciones luego de esto. – Los dedos de Merlín volaban por el teclado, mientras enviaba la información al resto de su equipo, para que trabajaran en ella.

\- ¿Sabes de que trata esa reunión con Arthur? – Eggsy observó la expresión contrariada en el rostro de Merlín, confirmando sus sospechas de que no era nada bueno. – Desde ahora te digo que no tengo ni pizca de interés en ser parte de otra celebración de aniversario del jodido día V.

\- Algún asunto oficial, supongo. Fue un año importante para la organización. Solo serán formalidades. – Eggsy sabía que Merlín no le estaba contando todo, pero sentía que ninguno de los dos deseaba hablar más sobre el asunto.

\- Iré a comer algo con Roxie en la cafetería, ¿quieres acompañarnos? – Merlín declinó la invitación, pretextando que tenía mucho trabajo antes de la reunión y Eggsy se despidió para ir a alcanzar a Roxie.

Ese día prometía ser uno de los más largos de su vida y Eggsy se sentía agotado.

 

 

_Antes_

 

Seis meses habían pasado y Eggsy aún no había derramado una lágrima por Harry Hart desde que le vio caer desde el estudio en su casa aquel maldito día. El trabajo en el HQ y las misiones le tenían demasiado ocupado como para pensar en el pasado y el cansancio siempre lo vencía cuando le quedaba tiempo libre entre una asignación y otra.  
Tres meses atrás había recibido finalmente el nombre de Galahad, por intervención de Merlín frente al nuevo consejo de Kingsman. Su nuevo Arthur había sido enviado desde la oficina de Berlín, ya que Merlín declinó el nombramiento por considerar que servía mejor a la organización desde su posición. El resto de los agentes más antiguos que había sobrevivido al día V, estaba demasiado ocupado en operaciones de campo como para tomar un trabajo administrativo. Harry Hart habría sido la opción para suceder a Chester King, pero eso había quedado fuera de discusión.

Luego de pasar meses en misiones para restablecer el orden en el mundo, Kingsman comenzó a trabajar en su reconstrucción. Nuevos agentes fueron reclutados para cubrir las posiciones de los caídos en acción o aquellos que King había convencido de unírsele. Entre Merlín, Roxie y él, entrenaron a los candidatos, en un proceso menos extenso que el tradicional, por la necesidad de contar con personal que pudieran hacerse cargo de las misiones regulares de la organización.

Fue hasta entonces que Roxie y él pudieron tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones, donde pudieron desconectarse de su obligación con Kingsman por un mes completo, algo que ninguno de los dos habría considerado siquiera, si no fuera porque Merlín los obligó a hacerlo, acordando tomarse un descanso si ellos aceptaban el suyo.

Roxie fue a visitar a su familia en Cambridge, además de pasar un par de semanas en una playa del Caribe, recuperando energías. Merlín viajó a Escocia, donde desde su casa manejaba algunas operaciones especiales que requerían de su experiencia.

Eggsy ayudó a su madre y a su hermana a mudarse a su nueva casa, luego de que su padrastro fuera enviado a prisión acusado de manejar una banda de ladrones y vendedores de drogas y su madre comenzara el proceso de divorcio y la pelea por la patria potestad de Daisy. Luego de mudarse, llevó a su familia a Brighton para descansar y tratar de olvidar los malos tragos de los pasados años.

A las tres semanas de sus vacaciones, Eggsy se presentó en el HQ para reintegrarse al servicio activo y Merlín no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo. Eggsy sabía que lo había tenido vigilado todo el tiempo, así que sabía del insomnio, de las pesadillas, de la desesperación, aunque nunca hablaron sobre ello.

La casa de Harry se había vuelto su casa cuando estaba en Londres y no deseaba llegar a casa con su madre y su hermana luego de volver de una misión. Todo seguía igual que como Harry lo había dejado antes de partir a Kentucky, a la espera de que Kingsman, como albacea de su testamento, decidiera ejercerlo, algo que no parecía ser una prioridad para la organización.

Eggsy dormía en el cuarto de huéspedes, ignorando deliberadamente la habitación de Harry, a la que solo había entrado una vez desde su muerte, luego de regresar de salvar al mundo.

Se había echado a dormir sobre la cama de Harry, cansado, satisfecho, y con el corazón hecho pedazos dentro del pecho. Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que había dormido un día entero y que Merlín se había encargado de que nadie lo molestara.

Al día siguiente se presentó a trabajar y no dejo de hacerlo hasta que tuvo que tomar esas vacaciones obligadas.

Su vida se había reducido a ser un agente de Kingsman, el digno sucesor de Galahad y la mano derecha de Merlín, aunque ninguno de ellos lo reconociera en público.

Los días se convertían en meses, y poco a poco, pasó un año desde aquella fecha en que el mundo de Eggsy Unwin cambió por completo.

Algo de él moría día tras día. Eggsy estaba desapareciendo bajo la armadura de Galahad y estaba contento con eso. Sería todo aquello que Harry había soñado para él, excepto aquello que Eggsy habría querido para sí.

La mitad de su corazón había desaparecido junto a un cuerpo que no habían podido recuperar en algún lugar de Kentucky y Eggsy había aprendido a sobrevivir con el resto.

Algunos días eran más difíciles que otros.

Y cuando los meses iban sumando acercándose al año, el dolor ya era más una molestia que un recordatorio. Quizá era tiempo para empezar a sanar.

Quizá ya era tiempo para intentar vivir de nuevo.

Quizá.

 

  
_Ahora_

La sala de juntas en la sastrería estaba casi llena. Arthur estaba sentado a la cabecera de una mesa aparentemente vacía, aunque todos los lugares estaban ocupados por los jefes de todas las secciones de Kingsman en Europa.

Merlín, y el resto de los agentes de la sección inglesa estaban distribuidos alrededor de la mesa, esperando a que Arthur diera por iniciada la reunión.

Eggsy estaba en rincón, cerca de la puerta, luego de rechazar el lugar junto a Merlín, cerca de la cabecera. Roxie estaba a su lado, observando a los nuevos agentes moverse nerviosos entre los veteranos, siendo esta su primera reunión oficial.

\- Durante buena parte del pasado año, nuestro trabajo ha sido recuperar el orden en Europa luego de aquellos casi diez minutos en que el mundo estuvo en manos de un loco. – Arthur comenzó a hablar, mientras Merlín tecleaba algo en su tableta. – El daño colateral dejado por esa fracción de tiempo fue devastador, pero podemos sentirnos agradecidos de que el daño no fuera mayor o irremediable. – La mirada de Arthur se posó en Merlín, para luego buscar a Eggsy y a Roxie entre los agentes frente a él. – Le debemos eso a un grupo de agentes que hizo todo cuanto estuvo en su poder para evitar una tragedia que pudo haber significado el fin del mundo como lo conocemos.

Las miradas de todos se clavaron en Eggsy, Roxie y Merlín, quienes se mantuvieron serenos bajo la atención.

\- Muchos de ustedes han trabajado en misiones cuya finalidad fue apoyar esa recuperación, pero deben saber que mucho del trabajo detrás de la recuperación de nuestro continente requería de un enfoque mucho más delicado y, habrá que decirlo, más peligroso. – La pantalla principal de salón mostraba un mapa de Europa, junto a reportes de misión que informaban sobre golpes de estado, amenazas de rebeliones y ataques a varias de las principales capitales europeas. – Por razones de estrategia y por seguridad de estas naciones, una operación secreta de altas proporciones y confidencialidad se puso en marcha por parte de Kingsman.

Un murmullo de sorpresa llenó el salón y Eggsy pudo ver un gesto de profundo nerviosismo en el rostro de Merlín. Algo no estaba bien y empezaba a sentirlo en las tripas, en la forma en que sintió erizarse los cabellos de su nuca. Sintió la mirada de Merlín sobre él y la certeza de que algo terrible iba a suceder se volvió más fuerte.

\- Si han seguido las noticias durante el pasado año, seguro nunca se enteraron de nada de esto, lo que prueba que nuestra misión fue un éxito. Nada de eso había pasado de no ser por el agente encargado de dicha misión. Este agente cumplió su misión desde la clandestinidad, permaneciendo en las sombras, aprovechando sus circunstancias, siempre poniendo la misión primero, como todos ustedes han aprendido a hacerlo. – Arthur sonreía satisfecho. – Pero ahora que la paz ha vuelto, tan relativamente como podemos considerarlo, ha llegado el momento de que salga a la luz y reciba el reconocimiento que se merece.

Una puerta se abrió en la pared tras la silla de Arthur y en medio de los gritos de sorpresa de más de uno, Harry Hart entró al salón.

Eggsy sintió que se ahogaba, como si una bala de cañón le hubiera golpeado en medio del pecho. Sintió la mirada de Roxie y Merlín sobre él, pero no podía apartar su mirada del hombre de pie en la cabecera de la mesa.

Varios agentes se acercaron a Harry para felicitarlo y cuando la mirada de Eggsy se cruzó con la suya, por apenas un instante, este supo que no podía más. Aprovechando la confusión, salió del salón y echó a correr, buscando a ciegas la salida, sintiendo que no podía respirar.

\- ¡Eggsy, detente! – Merlín había salido tras él, pero Eggsy no podía detenerse. - ¡Galahad, alto, es una orden! -. Eggsy se detuvo en seco, en medio del pasillo, las manos sobre las rodillas, tratando de respirar. Escuchó a Merlín detenerse a su lado, una de sus manos sobre su espalda, para luego arrastrarlo a uno de los probadores de la sastrería, donde le hizo sentarse.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, mientras Eggsy conseguía recuperar el aliento. Merlín se había dejado caer en el suelo, con la espalda contra la puerta, sin apartar la mirada del agente sentado en un sillón frente a él, intentando recuperarse del shock de volver a ver a quien había dado por muerto por poco más de un año.

\- Todo este tiempo tú sabías que Harry estaba vivo. – Merlín bajó la cabeza ante las palabras de Eggsy. – Lo supiste y no me lo dijiste.

\- Creo que escuchaste a Arthur, el silencio fue para proteger la misión…- Eggsy se levantó repentinamente y, tambaleándose, se acercó a él.

\- Nunca recuperaron el cuerpo, porqué no había un cuerpo que recuperar. – Merlín se levantó, las manos en alto frente a él, buscando calmarlo. – Luego de todo lo que he hecho por Kingsman, luego de haber demostrado que soy capaz de guardar secretos, sabiendo cuanto… - Eggsy se mordió los labios, obligándose a callar antes de decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. – No puedo seguir siendo Galahad, si Galahad aún vive y es parte de Kingsman.

\- En un par de días podemos resolver esa situación con Arthur, Eggsy. No sé en calidad de qué se ha decidido reintegrar a Harry dentro de la organización, pero supongo que juntos, él, Arthur, tú y yo, podemos resolverlo. – Eggsy se encaminó hacia la puerta, ignorando el intento de Merlín por detenerlo.

\- Eso dependerá de sí decido seguir trabajando para ustedes. – Eggsy salió del vestidor y se encaminó a la calle, con Merlín tras él. Subió a un taxi y dio la dirección de la casa de su madre.

Tan pronto el vehículo echó a andar, la angustia que le había estado ahogado por los pasados minutos de desbordo en su pecho en sollozos.

_Harry está vivo. Harry está vivo. Harry está vivo._

*/*\\*

Cuando llegó a su destino, lo peor de la crisis había pasado. Le contó a su madre que le habían dado un par de días en el trabajo, que estaba cansado y que le agradecería que no le molestara por un par de días. Se encerró en su cuarto, guardo los lentes reglamentarios en el fondo del cajón de su ropa interior y apagó su celular.

Contaba con que Merlín le daría todo el tiempo y el espacio que necesitara y que mantendría a Roxie lejos de él.

No tenía jodida idea de lo que Harry decidiría hacer cuando se enterará de su ultimátum sobre su permanencia en Kingsman.

Aunque era extrañamente reconfortante el darse cuenta de lo poco que todo eso le importaba.

*/*\\*

 

Tres días después, Eggsy llegó a la sastrería y tomó el transporte hasta el HQ. Roxie le había dejado un mensaje en que le avisaba que la habían enviado de misión y que esperaba hablar con él tan pronto estuviera de vuelta.

Fue hasta la oficina de Merlín para reportarse de vuelta al servicio y esperar sus órdenes, solo para encontrarse cara a cara y a solas con la última persona que deseaba ver en ese momento.

\- Merlín volverá en un momento, puedes esperar aquí, yo ya me iba. – Harry había estado sentado tras el escritorio de Merlín cuando Eggsy entró, poniéndose de pie y disponiéndose para irse.

\- Un mensaje, una señal de que estabas vivo habría bastado. Sabías que era capaz de guardar un secreto. – Harry se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz de Eggsy a su espalda. – Merlín y tú me dejaron creer una mentira y durante todo ese tiempo lo único que pensaba era que habías muerto creyendo que te habías equivocado cuando me ofreciste la oportunidad de hacer algo importante con mi vida.

\- Y en tu primera misión te encargaste de probarme lo contrario. – Eggsy apretó los puños, la frustración y el dolor de todo ese año amenazando con desbordarse dentro de su pecho. – Tan pronto pude contactar a Merlín, lo primero que hice fue pedirle hablar contigo, pero la organización decidió aprovechar mi supuesta muerte para tratar de desmantelar los cabos sueltos del plan de Valentine. Ahora puedes entender que la misión siempre es primero y espero puedas perdonar el no haberte contado la verdad antes.

\- Harry…- La puerta de la oficina se abrió y Merlín entró a la oficina, deteniéndose desconcertado por la vista frente a él. Le tomó un par de segundos recuperar la compostura y Harry aprovechó su entrada para salir de la oficina, despidiéndose de ambos con un gesto.

\- ¿Esto significa qué vas a quedarte con nosotros? – Merlín se sentó tras su escritorio, invitando a Eggsy a tomar asiento.

\- Supongo que sería muy difícil para ti encontrar a alguien mejor que yo para este trabajo. - Merlín hizo un gesto de enfado al que Eggsy respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Cierto, hay muy pocos agentes por aquí que puedan balancear la arrogancia con la eficiencia tan bien como tú lo haces. – Le puso enfrente un fólder y una pluma. – Necesito tu firma en estos papeles. Un nuevo contrato para ti, cartas de confidencialidad, un aumento y, no lo vas a creer, el grado de caballero otorgado por la corona escandinava. Parece que su nueva alteza real, la reina Tilde, desea agradecer el que hayas salvado su vida. – Eggsy abrió el fólder y se puso a leer las cláusulas de su nuevo contrato.

\- Aquí dice que sigo siendo Galahad, ¿qué significa esto para Harry? – Eggsy firmó los papeles, deteniéndose un momento en leer el elaborado pergamino de su nombramiento como Caballero.

\- Harry se ha convertido en miembro honorario de la junta que manejará la sección inglesa de Kingsman, algo así como el asesor directo de Arthur, una nueva posición que ha sido creada para todas nuestras filiales en Europa. Solo participará en misiones de campo cuando los mandamases decidan que sus habilidades son esenciales para la misión. Sus funciones serán administrativas, aunque me parece que la intención es utilizar sus dotes de estratega para momentos de crisis, algo que nunca falta por estos rumbos. – Eggsy le entregó el fólder y Merlín le entregó otro, mientras se giraba para mirar los monitores. – Tu próxima misión será de reconocimiento. Te enviaremos a París a vigilar un movimiento político-estudiantil subversivo que está realizando acciones que se pueden calificar como extremistas y que se teme puedan desencadenar actos de terrorismo. – Merlín comenzó a mostrarle fotografías de manifestaciones y recortes de diarios, y Eggsy se acomodó en su silla, relajando su cuerpo, sintiéndose de nuevo en casa.

*/*\\*

 

\- Creo que mi madre necesitará un lugar especial en casa donde colocar todos los recuerdos que le he traído de mis viajes. – Eggsy hizo la señal de comillas en el aire en la última palabra, mientras le mostraba a Roxie la bola de cristal con la torre Eiffel dentro. – Ha comenzado a darle clases de geografía a Daisy con ellas, así que supongo puede decirse que mis souvenirs han encontrado un propósito.

Roxie le había invitado a desayunar luego de que se encontraron esa mañana en el HQ, a donde Eggsy había llegado de París la noche anterior. Roxie había vuelto al día siguiente de su partida y el desayuno era para celebrar su vuelta definitiva al redil y su nombramiento por parte de la realeza escandinava.

\- Harry luce bien, ¿no te parece? Para alguien que volvió de la tumba luego de un año, ¿no? – Eggsy torció la boca en algo que nunca llegó a ser una sonrisa y Roxie lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro. - ¿Has hablado con él? Y hablo de hablar, hablar, no como superior y subordinado, sino como… lo que sea que fueran ustedes antes de, aquello.

Eggsy envolvió la esfera en papel periódico y la metió en una pequeña caja de regalo, pretendiendo ignorar la intención en la pregunta de Roxie. La última vez que vio a Harry fue en la oficina de Merlín antes de la misión y, a menos que hubiera una razón oficial para que se vieran, él no sería quien le buscara.

\- Serás la primera a la que le cuente cuando suceda, lo prometo. – Roxie bufó su descontento y Eggsy se le acercó a darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. – No voy a seguir alimentando tus perversas fantasías sobre nosotros, así que déjalo ya, ¿estamos? Más tarde iré a casa a ver a mamá y a Daisy, sería genial que me acompañaras.

Luego de despedirse, Eggsy se dirigió al gimnasio para su hora diaria de entrenamiento. Algo de monótono ejercicio físico le distraería de la idea de que Harry estaba en ese mismo edificio, luego de haber estado muerto. Harry estaba vivo y ese pensamiento no había abandonado su cabeza desde que lo vio en el salón en la sastrería más de una semana atrás.

Había llorado durante horas lo que no había podido llorar en todo el tiempo en que creyó que Harry había muerto. Hasta que estuvo seguro de que no había más lágrimas que derramar, fue que decidió volver al trabajo. Ya que el nudo de angustia y pena que había albergado en su pecho durante esos meses encontró como deshacerse, se sintió capaz de volver a ese mundo donde Harry Hart respiraba y era de nuevo parte de Kingsman.

Sus sentimientos hacia Harry seguían siendo los mismos, aunque ahora estaban cuidadosamente archivados en el espacio más recóndito y oscuro de su corazón. Merlín le había sugerido, con su particular sutileza, reconstruir su relación con Harry y Eggsy estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Si Harry quería tener una relación personal con él de nuevo, iban a comenzar desde el principio, bajo sus condiciones.

Si Harry realmente quería tener una relación personal con él, claro.

*/*\\*

Las cosas parecían haberse calmado un poco en el mundo y en Kingsman se respiraba por fin un poco de calma luego de más de un año de trabajo continuo. Merlín había solicitado una nueva ronda de reclutas, luego de que varios de los agentes veteranos pidieron un retiro anticipado. Con una nueva administración y un nuevo orden mundial, Arthur decidió que era tiempo de llevar sangre nueva a la organización.

Percival, Lancelot y Galahad eran los únicos agentes activos y Merlín abrió otras nueve posiciones para tener de vuelta a sus doce agentes titulares, a los que agregarían al menos otra docena de agentes de menor rango como apoyo táctico. Con la integración de todas las filiales europeas bajo un solo comando – la oficina en Berlín –, la combinación de recursos financieros, arsenales y personal, la misión de Kingsman de proteger al mundo sería mucho más eficiente. Además, tras las consecuencias globales del plan de Valentine, Kingsman se había asociado con una agencia similar con base en los Estados Unidos, conocida como Statemen, con quien compartirían información y recursos para misiones transcontinentales.

Harry era el enlace designado por Kingsman para trabajar con el equipo norteamericano, lo que le tuvo ocupado durante los primeros meses tras su regreso, viajando entre continentes para ultimar los detalles con sus colegas del otro lado del océano.

Con Harry viajando constantemente y Eggsy trabajando con Merlín en el entrenamiento de los nuevos agentes, esa charla entre ellos quedó suspendida indefinidamente, para alivio de Eggsy, a quien la idea de Harry vivo ya no le dolía tanto.

Evitar extrañarlo era lo que estaba volviéndose complicado.

*/*\\*

\- ¿Sabías que Harry está utilizándote como carta de presentación con los americanos? – Percival comentó, buscando hacer conversación mientras esperaban a que apareciera el sujeto al que estaban vigilando. – No se cansa de recordarles que fue gracias a ti que el plan de Valentine no pudo completarse, además de hacerles notar que fue estúpido de su parte ignorar por tanto tiempo la amenaza que tenían en su propia casa.

Eggsy guardó silencio, no muy seguro de entender por qué Percival tocaba el tema. Había escuchado algunos rumores sobre Statemen, sobre cómo habían sido ellos quienes habían encontrado a Harry en Kentucky y se habían encargado de su recuperación. Se decía que él había propuesto lo de trabajar con ellos, como agradecimiento por haberle salvado la vida y que quizá estaba considerando la idea de mudarse a los Estados Unidos y tomar la posición equivalente al Arthur de Kingsman.

Rumores. Nada más.

\- No está más que presumiendo su propio trabajo, después de todo, él fue quien me entrenó. – La llegada de su blanco terminó la conversación y durante las siguientes dos horas estuvieron muy ocupados capturando al hombre y asegurando toda la información posible.

\- Podrás ser el mejor alumno de Harry, Eggsy, - Percival le ofreció un trago en el vuelo de regreso a casa, satisfecho por la misión cumplida – pero nunca olvides esto: has superado al maestro y eres Galahad por mérito propio.

Eggsy agradeció las palabras de su compañero con una sincera sonrisa y ambos se dispusieron a descansar. En unas diez horas estarían de vuelta en el HQ y, por primera vez en meses, Eggsy deseó poder hablar con Harry.

*/*\\*

Entró a la oficina de Harry sin llamar, como era su costumbre. Harry alzó la mirada de los papeles que revisaba, haciendo un gesto de fingida molestia al que Eggsy respondió alzando los hombros, quedándose de pie frente al escritorio, esperando a que Harry le invitara a sentarse.

Luego de tomar asiento, ambos guardaron silencio, evitando el contacto visual, sintiéndose incómodos en compañía del otro, lo que solo hacía más evidente que necesitaban hablar.

\- Escuché que estabas considerando mudarte a los Estados Unidos… - Eggsy inició la conversación con la pregunta más incómoda que pudo ocurrírsele, cuando ya la situación estaba volviéndose ridícula.

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así? La gente aquí necesita más trabajo y dejar de ocuparse en habladurías y chismes. – Harry volvió su mirada a los papeles sobre su escritorio, los labios apretados en un gesto de molestia.

\- Pasas mucho tiempo allá, desde que volviste apenas si te he visto un par de veces… - Eggsy guardó silencio de repente, apenas se dio cuenta del giro personal que estaba tomando la conversación.

\- Yo también te he extrañado, Eggsy.

\- Eso no era lo que yo… - Eggsy se pasó una mano por el rostro y se puso de pie, pretendiendo no haber visto la sonrisa de Harry.

\- Ambos somos personas diferentes a las que éramos cuando nos conocimos, Eggsy. Éramos cercanos entonces, amigos, pero las circunstancias y el tiempo nos hicieron cambiar. Quisiera creer que somos más sabios ahora, lo que espero no impida que podamos volver a ser lo que éramos.

\- ¿Amigos? – Eggsy lo miró fijamente, esperando su respuesta.

\- Para empezar, si estás interesado. Juntos, ya veremos a donde nos lleva esto. - Harry jugueteaba nervioso con la pluma entre sus dedos, sus ojos fijos en los de Eggsy.

\- Un trago en el Black Prince, esta noche. Sin interrupciones esta vez, lo prometo. – Harry asintió con la cabeza y Eggsy se despidió con una sonrisa, saliendo de la oficina.

 _Juntos veremos a donde nos lleva esto, entonces._ \- Eggsy se dijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba por los pasillos, sintiéndose genuinamente contento.

*/*\\*

Dar de comer a los patos del estanque del parque Saint James siempre le había parecido a Eggsy la actividad del ciudadano londinense común más representativa del espíritu inglés. La gente tenía la creencia, casi como parte de su ADN, de que era su obligación pasar unos minutos, un par de veces al año cuando menos, sentado en las bancas cercanas al estanque, lanzando mendrugos de pan a los patos que habían hecho del parque su hogar por generaciones y generaciones.

Harry leía un libro a su lado, mientras él lanzaba mendrugos de pan al estanque, donde un pequeño grupo de patos esperaba atrapar una pieza.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevará esta vez? – Eggsy preguntó tras lanzar la última pieza de pan al estanque. – Salgo de misión un par de días después de que te vayas y estaré fuera tres semanas a lo mucho, si las cosas salen bien. Supongo que estarás de vuelta para entonces.

\- Supongo que si. No más que mi visita mensual para presentar informes de misiones conjuntas. Tal vez considere llevarte conmigo la próxima vez. - Harry puso el separador en la página que estaba leyendo y cerró el libro, guardándolo en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

\- ¿Para presumir a tu agente estrella? – Harry sonrió divertido por su comentario.

\- Correría el riesgo de que encontrarán alguna forma de convencerte de quedarte allá, y no queremos eso, ¿verdad? – Uno de sus taxis los esperaba a la salida del parque y tomaron camino a la sastrería en la avenida Savile.

Se despidieron al llegar al HQ, Harry tomando camino a su despacho y Eggsy a los vestidores, para cambiarse e ir al gimnasio. Más tarde se reuniría con Merlín para una revisión preliminar de los detalles de su siguiente misión.

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde aquella charla en la que habían decidido comenzar su relación desde cero. Ocasionalmente, cuando el tiempo lo permitía, comían juntos, o bien, salían del trabajo y daban algún paseo, como el de esa mañana.

Paso a paso, día con día, iban reconstruyendo la confianza entre ellos. Una noche, Harry le contó todo lo que sucedió luego de que Valentine le diera por muerto en esa iglesia en Kentucky, donde Statemen lo había localizado y llevado al hospital. Le contó cómo había contactado a Merlín y como había nacido la idea de aprovechar la noticia de su muerte para seguir trabajando en desmantelar la red de Valentine.

Eggsy por su parte, le contó los detalles de cómo Roxie, Merlín y él habían atacado el centro de operaciones de Valentine. De cómo creyó que el mundo se acabaría y su madre y su hermana estaban en peligro. Hasta le contó sobre la princesa Tilde y su premio por salvar al mundo.

Eran amigos de nuevo, trabajaron juntos en varias misiones, incluso viajaron juntos a los Estados Unidos, en un memorable viaje que terminó en una acalorada discusión entre la directora de Statemen y Harry cuando le ofrecieron a Eggsy una estadía de un año como entrenador en jefe. Regresaron a Londres al día siguiente, con un acuerdo formal de que el agente Galahad pasaría tres meses dando un curso especial para los agentes de campo norteamericanos y que tendrían un programa de intercambio que comenzaría al año siguiente.

Pasaron una semana sin hablarse, dejando que todo lo que se había discutido durante su viaje transcontinental se asentara. Eggsy le había informado a Harry que estaba interesado en la oferta inicial de Statemen y cuando este se negó rotundamente a considerarlo, Eggsy le exigió le diera razones para su negativa, algo que Harry tomo como insubordinación.

La primera vez que se vieron luego de su regreso fue cuando se le asignó a Galahad su siguiente misión y Arthur presentó el calendario de su primera estadía en los Estados Unidos, programado para finales de año. Harry firmó la asignación con la condición de que Eggsy estuviera de vuelta en casa para Navidad, solicitud que nadie cuestionó, al menos no públicamente.

Eggsy se desahogó con Merlín la noche antes de partir de misión. Le contó como Harry simplemente había decidido, sin tomar en cuenta su opinión, que no tomaría la estadía de un año que se le había ofrecido, sin darle razón alguna, abusando de su posición.

\- ¿Seguro que no era una revancha tuya por ese año en que no supiste que estaba vivo? – Merlín preguntó, genuinamente interesado en su respuesta. – Apenas están recuperando aquello que tenían antes, quizá Harry no está listo para dejarte ir por tanto tiempo tan pronto.

\- Era una oportunidad única, Merlín, un gran paso para mi carrera y él me la negó ¿por qué? ¿por egoísmo? No soy su propiedad. Merlín, y él parece estar convencido de que lo soy. – Eggsy se derrumbó en una de las sillas de la oficina, como si hablar le hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. - ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere de mí, Merlín? ¿Por qué no simplemente viene a mí y me lo dice?

\- Quizá está esperando que seas tú quien se lo diga. – Merlín lo miró con el cansancio pintado en el rostro. - Lo primero que Harry hizo cuando pudo comunicarse conmigo fue preguntar por ti. Quería hablar contigo pero no se lo permitieron y a mí me obligaron a guardar el secreto. Me pidió que hiciera cuanto estuviera en mi poder para asegurar tu futuro en Kingsman.

\- Hombres como él no saben cómo pedir aquello que necesitan. Tu si. Piénsalo y ya veremos que sucede cuando vuelvas de tu misión. – Eggsy mantuvo su mirada fija en el piso de la oficina, ponderando las palabras de Merlín. Un rato después tomó el expediente de su misión del escritorio y salió de la oficina.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho de Harry, considerando seriamente si debía tocar o no. Fiel a su costumbre, abrió la puerta y entró sin anunciarse.

Harry estaba sentado en el sofá, con un vaso de coñac en la mano. Para Eggsy fue una sorpresa no verlo detrás de su escritorio, trabajando.

\- Desde aquel maldito día, me hice la promesa de nunca partir en una misión sin despedirme. – Harry dejó el vaso sobre la mesa frente a él, removiéndose incómodo en el sofá. – Ya hablé con Roxie, llevé a comer a mi madre y a Daisy, mañana me despediré de Merlín cuando me entregué sus últimas instrucciones.

Se acercó al sofá, quedándose de pie, las manos cruzadas a su espalda, pretendiendo no estar disfrutando la incomodidad de Harry.

\- Hasta luego, Harry. – Eggsy inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida y se dio la vuelta para salir.

\- Eggsy, espera. – Harry se había puesto de pie y en un par de zancadas estuvo a su lado. Eggsy se dio la vuelta despacio y en un instante se encontró entre los brazos de Harry.

Eggsy dudó apenas un segundo y correspondió al abrazo. Estuvieron así, abrazados por un largo rato, hasta que Eggsy finalmente rompió el abrazo, saliendo del despacho sin decir nada más.

*/*\\*

Otra misión completada con contratiempos mínimos. Extracción de un embajador secuestrado, recuperación de información confidencial. Percival con un hombro dislocado, Gawain con una muñeca rota y el agente Galahad con una bala que le había atravesado el costado de lado a lado, dañando solo músculo, aunque la pérdida de sangre le había dejado en shock.

Eggsy había sido herido cubriendo al rehén mientras se ponían a salvo, luego de asegurar que sus compañeros y la información estuvieran a resguardo. Un guardia con mucha suerte que disparó antes de perder el conocimiento y le dio por la espalda. Fue atendido de emergencia en un hospital local y el regreso de su equipo a Londres se retrasó casi una semana, hasta que le dieron de alta y se le permitió viajar.

Los médicos le habían dicho que si la bala hubiera golpeado unos tres centímetros a la derecha, no habría hecho más que arrancarle un pedazo de grasa y músculo, aunque, si lo hubiera hecho para el lado opuesto, le habría perforado el intestino y, considerando que estaban prácticamente en medio de la nada cuando recibió el disparo, para cuando hubieran llegado al hospital más cercano quizá habría sido demasiado tarde.

Percival dijo que al menos podría presumir sus heridas de guerra con sus conquistas y Gawain mencionó que una bala atravesando el cuerpo de uno era mucho más _cool_ que volver de una misión con nada más que una muñeca rota.

Estuvo adormecido casi todo el viaje de vuelta, su cuerpo aun saturado por los analgésicos, relajantes musculares y calmantes que le habían puesto en el hospital para hacer menos molesto el largo trayecto. La apretada venda alrededor de su torso no le permitía recostarse cómodamente, así que llegó al hangar del HQ con el cuello adolorido, hambriento, ansioso por darse un largo, caliente y relajante baño de tina y de poder dormir por una semana entera.

Sus compañeros lo acompañaron a la enfermería, donde le hicieron una nueva curación y lo internaron para observación por un par de días más. Le llevaron una comida ligera y su plan del baño de tina quedó en el olvido cuando se quedó dormido luego de comer, vencido por el _jetlag_ y una nueva dosis de analgésicos.

Lo último que recordó antes de sumirse en el sopor provocado por las medicinas fue una mano tomando la suya y unos dedos acariciando sus cabellos.

Se quedó dormido sabiendo que Harry estaba a su lado.

*/*\\*

\- Yo te muestro las mías si tú me muestras las tuyas. – Roxie acompañaba a Eggsy durante una de las caminatas que los médicos le hacían tomar para ayudar a su recuperación.

\- Ya conozco la del hombro y la de la pierna, ¿tienes alguna nueva que mostrarme? - Habían llegado a los jardines, desde donde podían ver entrenar a los nuevos agentes. – Quizá deberíamos crear un grupo para ver quien tiene las cicatrices más geniales entre todos los agentes.

\- No sería justo, siempre ganaría Harry. – Eggsy río de buena gana por las palabras de Roxie, quien sonreía contenta por ver que su compañero era capaz de bromear sobre Harry Hart. - ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?

\- Mejor, creo. Pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, seguimos siendo solo amigos. – Roxie recargó la cabeza en su hombro, apretando con fuerza su brazo.

\- No será por mucho tiempo, ya lo verás.

*/*\\*

Luego de recibir el alta médica y reincorporarse al servicio activo, Merlín se dedicó a prepararlo para su próxima estadía en Estados Unidos. Juntos prepararon un programa de entrenamiento, estrategia, técnicas de rastreo y vigilancia, y cualquier otra cosa que pudieran compartir con los norteamericanos sin revelar todos sus secretos. Pasaban horas revisando manuales y redactando guías, preparando temas y organizando sesiones.

Uno de esos días, Harry se cruzó en su camino a la habitación que tenía en las instalaciones del HQ. Habían hablado un par de veces luego de su recuperación, manteniendo las cosas tranquilas, volviéndose a sentir cómodos en compañía del otro.

\- Ah, Eggsy, iba a buscarte a la oficina de Merlín. – Echaron a andar por los pasillos de la mansión, sin dirección alguna. – Tengo una mesa reservada en Augusto’s, quizá te venga bien salir luego de todo lo que Merlín te está haciendo trabajar.

\- Demonios, Harry, me encantaría, en serio, pero Merlín quiere que le entregue un borrador del manual de vigilancia que estamos preparando para mañana y estoy retrasado… - Harry trató de ocultar un gesto de enfado ante su negativa que Eggsy alcanzó a ver. – Puedes acompañarme si quieres, si no te importa que solo tenga café y galletas que ofrecerte, además de que me vendría bien tu opinión sobre mi trabajo.

Harry aceptó su invitación y luego de pasar a la habitación de Eggsy para recoger el material con el que trabajaba y su laptop, tomaron una mesa en la cafetería

Harry revisaba el material que Eggsy había impreso e hizo algunas correcciones y le dio un par de sugerencias. Estuvieron cerca de tres horas trabajando hasta que los bostezos de Eggsy hicieron obvio su cansancio. Harry le pidió que le enviara el texto a su correo para revisarlo antes de que se lo presentara a Merlín y dieron por terminado el día.

Harry insistió en acompañarlo a su habitación y Eggsy accedió. Caminaron en silencio por los solitarios corredores, cansados pero satisfechos. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de Eggsy, se miraron en silencio, sin saber qué hacer. Eggsy abrió la puerta y entró para dejar las cosas en la mesa del pequeño salón de la habitación, mientras Harry se quedaba en el umbral, observándole.

Eggsy volvió a su lado, los ojos cargados de sueño, una sonrisa curvando sus labios. Harry se recargó contra el borde de la puerta, mirándole fijamente.

\- Gracias, Harry, por aceptar acompañarme y por ayudarme con esto. Lamento haber arruinado tus planes para esta noche y… - Los labios de Harry sobre los suyos acallaron sus palabras y Eggsy se apartó, sorprendido por el inesperado gesto. Cuando vio la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Harry, Eggsy reaccionó de inmediato, tomando el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y atrapando sus labios en un beso en que parecía le iba la vida.

\- Tu _timming_ sigue dejando mucho que desear, Harry. – Eggsy se apartó despacio, los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa en los labios. Harry se le acercó y lo beso suavemente, saboreando el momento.

\- Si no me estuviera cayendo de sueño…- Los dedos de Eggsy recorrieron el dorso de la mano que Harry tenía sobre su cintura y Harry le dio un último beso antes de apartarse.

\- ¿Cena mañana, en mi casa? – Eggsy asintió con la cabeza y Harry se despidió con una radiante sonrisa.

Luego de cerrar la puerta, Eggsy le envió un mensaje de texto a Roxie y apagó el celular. Se quitó la ropa y se tiró en la cama, para quedarse profundamente dormido un segundo después.

_Ha pasado algo._

 

*/*\\*

  
Era interesante ver como las cosas, sobre todo las importantes, no se dan abruptamente. Los grandes cambios, aquellos que importan, apenas si se hacen notar. Todo sigue igual en la superficie: las salidas a pasear, las comidas en compañía, los silencios compartidos. Era la electricidad bajo la piel, esa chispa en las miradas que se cruzan en un salón atestado. El peso de una mano en la espalda, el roce de la ropa al caminar juntos en los pasillos.

Esa cena que se enfrió en la gran mesa del comedor, mientras Eggsy descubría, beso a beso y caricia a caricia, aquello que hacía que a Harry se le erizara la piel, que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza y murmurara su nombre entre gemidos y jadeos.

 

*/*\\*

 

Roxie estaba en el hangar para despedirlo en su viaje de tres meses a los Estados Unidos. Merlín lo acompañaría para presentar ante Statemen el proyecto y regresaría un par de días después. Harry los observaba, escuchando a Merlín sin prestarle atención, hasta que este se cansó de servirle de distracción.

\- Eggsy, termina de despedirte de una condenada vez. – Merlín subió al avión y Eggsy le dio un último abrazo a Roxie.

Caminó unos pasos hasta donde Harry esperaba, los brazos a la espalda y una sonrisa melancólica en los labios.

\- Hasta Navidad, entonces. – Eggsy extendió una mano que Harry ignoró para tomarlo entre sus brazos. Estuvieron así por un largo rato hasta que Merlín se asomó por la puerta para apresurar a Eggsy.

\- Trata de no meterte en problemas por allá. – Harry le susurró al oído y Eggsy respondió posando sus labios sobre la comisura de su boca.

\- Soy tu agente estrella, ¿no? – Harry sacudió la cabeza sonriendo, para luego tomar el rostro de Eggsy en sus manos y besarlo, sin importarle que eran observados por sus compañeros agentes y el personal del hangar. Eggsy respondió al beso con pasión, buscando guardar ese momento en su memoria para acompañarle durante su ausencia.

\- ¡Por Dios! ¡Eggsy, trae tu trasero acá inmediatamente! – Merlín les gritó desde la escalerilla del avión, exasperado por el retraso. – Esto es definitivamente ridículo…

Eggsy se apartó de Harry, luego de otro largo beso. Le hizo un guiño a Roxie y echó a correr al avión, que ya encendía motores. Harry y Roxie se colocaron a una prudente distancia y les observaron partir.

La gran sonrisa permaneció en los labios de Eggsy por buena parte del trayecto y Merlín tuvo que recordarse que iban en una misión, cada vez que su propia sonrisa de satisfacción le traicionaba, de cuando en cuando.


End file.
